One-Shots
by morgan.r.stewart.75
Summary: This is going to be mostly Eclare and Backdam one-shots. I own nothing, but the plots. I'll do other couples if requested or if I have a good idea for one. Hope you enjoy! :) Some one-shots may be T rated, but most will be K


**Becky's POV**  
I was walking into school, it was the first day of my senior year. I was excited to see my best friend Jenna, and to see who was in my classes. More importantly, I want to see my boyfriend: Adam Torres. I was down in Florida since a week after school let out. I just came back last night, this will be my first time seeing him since I left. Don't get me wrong, we Skyped and stuff. It's not the same, though. We couldn't hug, kiss, or even hold hands. I'm excited to finally see him in person, again. I walked through the doors of Degrassi with a big smile on my face. When Jenna and I spot eachother, we squeal and run in for a hug.  
"Oh my goodness, Becky. Hey," Jenna greeted.  
"Hey, Jenna, you look great. How was your summer?" I asked.  
"Thanks, so do you. My summer was great! It was mostly Conner, Alli, and I hanging out. How was your summer?"  
"My summer was pretty good. I was in Flordia so I couldn't really hang out with Adam, but we Skyped. And texted, and talked on the phone, and IMed, and you get the point. I'm so excited to see him. Have you seen him today?"  
"No, not yet. I gotta' go find Conner, I'll see you later,"  
She waved and walked away. I wondered the halls, looking for Adam. Then someone came up behind me, put their ams around me, picked me up, spun me around, and whispered 'Hey, Beautiful' in my ear. I knew it was Adam from the first second. When he put his arms around me I felt the same butterflies and sparks I always do when he touches me. I turned around, put my hands on his neck, and kissed him on the lips. He kiss me back, with his hands still on my waist. After a minute, we pulled back.  
"Hey, Adam," I smiled.  
He reached down and took hold of my hand.  
"Well, goodmorning, Princess,"  
"How was your summer?"  
"Would've been better if you would've been with me. How was your summer?"  
"Good, lifeguarding was fun, but I missed you,"  
"Well, let's get to our homerooms. What room are you in?"  
"Mrs. Franklin's room,"  
"Cool, that's where I'm going,"  
We smiled at each other.  
"Becky, can I see your scheduel, please?" Adam asked, puppy-dog lipping me.  
I giggled, handing it to him.  
"Okay, we have everything except 2nd period together," Adam stated.  
"Sweet," I smiled.  
I thanked The Lord in my head for giving me and Adam almost all the same classes. We walked, hand-in-hand, to our class. When lunch rolled around, we sat with Clare.  
"Hi, Calre," I chirped.  
"Hey, Becky. Hi, Adam," Clare smiled.  
"Hey, Clare. What's up, have you heard from Eli?"Adam questioned.  
"Yeah, he starts school next week. He actually told me to say hi to you and Becky. So, 'Hi' from Eli,"  
"Well, tell him that we said 'Hey, waht's up?'," Adam said.  
"I will,"  
"Good. I'll be back,"  
Adam got up and left the table.  
"Hurry back," I called. "Clare, would you say you love Eli,"  
"Yeah, of course. Why?"  
"How'd you know you're in love?"  
"Well, I got butterflies by just seeing him. Everytime we touched, I felt a spark. Every kiss was Heaven. And I just knew he was the one, and we were perfect for eachother. Why?"  
"Okay, don't say anything, but I think I'm in love with Adam,"  
"Oh my gosh! That's great!"  
"What's great?"  
I jumped. I then realized that it was Adam when he sat down next to me.  
"There's a sale at the Fashion Botique at the Mall," Clare covered, winking at me.  
"Yeah, we were talking about going later," I added.  
"Oh, well you guys should go if you want to," he told us.  
"Okay, Becky, wanna' go?"  
"Yeah,"  
I nodded.  
"Then it's settled," Clare stated.  
"Then, I'll stop by your house afterward," I smiled at Adam.  
"Works for me," he smirked.  
The bell rang, and I got up to throw my tray away. Adam stood up, and took my tray.  
"Ah, ah, I got it," he chuckled.  
When he was out of earshot, I whispered to Clare.  
"Thanks for covering, you're the best,"  
"That's what I'm here for," she replied, lightly laughing.  
Then Adam hooked his arms around my waist, and we walked to class.  
*End of the day, at the Mall*  
Clare and I walked into Fashion Botique. Coincidentlly there was 50% off sale there. We were looking at skirts.  
"So, tell me. When did you think you started to love Adam," Clare insisted.  
"The day we went to the battle of the bands party at Fiona's loft,"  
"That long, huh. Wow,"  
"Yeah, should I tell him or what?"  
"Tell him, take a risk. He seems like he loves you too,"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. He's always sweet, curdious, holding your hand, and complimenting you. He's your other half. Believe me. When Eli, him, and I hung out after you guys started dating all he talked about was you. He has to love you, trust me,"  
"Okay, thanks, Clare,"  
"No problem, Beck,"  
Clare bought a white button up blouse, pink jeans, a floral skirt, and black heels. I got a green tanktop, white jeans, a black skirt, white heels, and a red knee-length strapless dress.  
Clare and I got into her car, and she dropped me off at Adam's. I knocked and his mom answered.  
"Hi, Becky, come on in. Adam's in the basement, Sweetie," Audra informed.  
"Thank you, Mrs. Torres," I thanked, as I walked down. I put my hands over Adam's eyes when I made it behind him.  
"Guess who," I giggled.  
He quickly turned around and kissed me.  
"Hey, Princess,"  
"Hi, My Prince,"  
I sat down next to him.  
"Do you wanna' see what I got at the Mall?" I asked.  
"Sure," he ginned.  
I showed him my pants, skirt, top, heels, and finally my dress.  
"Great, you can wear that dress when I take you to dinner this Friday night," he replied, smiling at me.  
"Really? Yay!" I celebrated.  
"Want to watch a movie?" he asked.  
"Yeah, what movie?"  
"Choose one,"  
"_'The Last Song'_,"  
"Okay,"  
He put it in, sat down next to me, and put his arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder. In the middle of the movie, I decided to tell him.  
"Adam?"  
"Yeah,"  
"I have to tell you something,"  
"Tell me,"  
'It's now or never. If you don't say it now, he'll never know how you feel' I thought.  
"I- I love you, Adam. It's okay if you don't feel the same, but I had t-" he cut me off, by kissing me. When we pulled back, he smiled at me.  
"I feel the same way," he responded.  
And with that, we leaned into another kiss.

**This is my 1st Degrassi Fanfic. :) Hope you like! **


End file.
